A call between endpoints may be intercepted in order to provide information about the call to an intercepting point. For example, if an endpoint is experiencing difficulty with a call, a help desk may access the call in order to gather information about the call. Known techniques for intercepting a call, however, may have difficulty providing an intercept for a secure call. Consequently, known techniques for providing an intercept in a telecommunications network may be unsatisfactory in certain situations.